Hoenn Adventures
by Davey13
Summary: When brendan moves to hoenn what will he do when he sees may and they start and adventures hope you enjoy. contains hoennshipping
1. The Moving Truck

**DAvEy: Hey guys whats up This is my first fan fic yes its crappy but i will get better **

**So like i say IDGAF what u think about my story**

**Ill still upload chapters  
**

**Disclaimer:I DOnt own pkmn/characters  
**

**hope you enjoy it.**

**DAvEy(=**

Hoenn Adventures

The Moving Truck

"Everything happends to me,he said. "First im in a crappy boat then they tell there is no more room in the moving truck! Well screw them!"His name was brendan birch.

As you all know he is the son of professor birch. As the moving truck moved on to oldale town..."dammit how much freakend longer! My freaking feet hurt a lot."

then he found one of the boxes open

"Can it be.. the thing that was hidden from me for five months. No way" he said, "To good to be true but can it really be?"

He then reached in the open box when a sudden bump caused the box the flip over and drop some stuff on the floor. F*** (I know ratings may go higher later on) was all the white haired boy said.

Thank Latios his mom wasnt here or he would have got it bad. His mom hated when brendan cussed. "oh man now all the stuff fell" something caught the boys eye. "yes" he said.

"Its here my nintendo ds, thank latios for this open box and that bump." He then turned it on and wiped the dust of it and he played stand up when the he heard the moving truck going to a stop.

"AWW COME ON!"

**DAvEy: well that was my first chapter hope you enjoyed it**

**LAterz: DAvEy(=  
**


	2. The Arrival

**DAvEy: Sup guys back with another chapter i noe its short but **

**like i said i will improve... **

**Disclaimer: Dont Own pkmn/characters**

**DAvEy: Enjoy  
**

The Arrival

As the truck came to a complete stop brendan stupidly was still standing.

So when the machoke opened the back of the truck brendan fell out and landed on his face "ow"..... His mom came running. "Are you okay brendan". " uhh yea I am my face hurts though".

The truck started to tilt the moving truck for the machokes to pick up the box one slid down and hit brendan right on the back of the head. "oww mom I feeel sleeeeeepyyyy night niiiighttttt." and he stayed their unconscious.

Hours later he wakes up and heres voices. "no I dont want to stay.......but why hes not even awake...ugh fine ill stay". Her name is May Maple.

"oww my head. What the.... how did I get here" The machokes brought you" said the girl sitting in a chair near his bed. What the hell who are and what are you doing here in my room." Relax kid my name is my maple im your next door neighbor obviously. So whats up whats your name and were did you come from.

"uhh my name is brendan birch and well you already know that I live here." "well obviously yeah..So where do you come from." May asked.

"Well im from new bark town johto. But I had to move because they told my dad that he will be a better professor in hoenn. "So are you a trainer?" May asked.

"Well I have my trainer id but I dont have any pokemon are you a trainer may?"asked brendan. "No.. I wish though I want to travel ." Speaking of traveling what time is it asked brendan.

" What does traveling have to do with time and anyways its 10 pm. I should get going." No! Yelled out brendan. May gave him a weird look. "I mean please stay a little longer I like your company" And my turned away so the white haired boy would not see her blushed.

"Okay then Ill stay for a while longer." they kept talking for hours till it hit 2 am. May looked "oh my latias its 2 in the morning." " So" Said brendan. "what the hell do you mean so its 2 in the freakend morning. So repeated brendan. "WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH SO." "Okay ok no need to get anger over nothing." "Anyways brendan ill see you later bye." Bye May said brendan. "That girl should have stayed longer"

He heard the front door shut. "Well I guess its time for me to sleep." with a yawn brendan was starting to sleep. Meanwhile "dammit Why the f*** did my mom lock the front door." may checked her windows to see if they were opened but they were shut lock. "Dammit!" She went down to the white haired boys house and started to called his name. "Brendan pssst Brendan" Brendan heard some noise and woke up and looked out his window.

"Hey may you missed me already." "No you idiot can I ask you a question Brendan." Well yeah sure shoot."

"Well started may you see my mom locked me out of the house and I was wondering If I could sleep in your house for the night?" If its ok." Well sure said brendan "ill go open the door.

Brendan opened the door and said, "hey their beautiful your a hot piece of a- and with that may slapped him across the face with that and entered the house angrily.

"what was that for" Asked brendan while rubbing his red cheek. "it was a compliment" Whatever pervert." mumbled may. "so where do you want to sleep beautiful" "

Say that one more time brendan and your other cheek will also be red smartass". Well since you didnt say anything you can sleep in my bed and ill sleep on the floor." Why thank you brendan that is so nice. "well goodnight brendan" good night may" And With that they both feel asleep.

**DAvEy: well that was my second i will make the chapters longer**

**hope you enjoyed it.**

**LAterz**

**DAvEy(=  
**


	3. HELP!

**DAvEy: Well here i am back with chapter 3..**

**(i noe its short) Because skool gave me lots of home work**

**i Try to make them longer this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: DOnt own pkmn/charcaters ( I will someday**

**Enjoy**

**DAvEy(=**

HELP!

A sun ray hits in brendans room making may open her eyes.(yawn) "where am....oh yeah.

She turned around to see the white haired boy sleeping in his sleeping bag. "No! I dont want to go stop its coming! oh died."

Said brendan in his sleep. Okay thought may. "Not only is he preverted but he is also wired." "Psssst brendan... brendan." But brendan didnt want to wake up and tired again.

"Brendan brendan. This made may very angry. "FREKEND BRENDAN GET YOUR ASS UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU." It is seem that brendan had heard all the noise may had made.

"whats the prob-oh hi may, what time is it.

"Whats up with you and time". Asked may. "Nothing why. He asked. "Never mind.

"It is 10am." They both stretched and they stayed silent for a few seconds. Then may broke the silence.

"Well brendan im going to home and shower and eat do you want to see me out side in about an hour." "Sure." Brendan said. "See ya Brendan" Bye May."

As soon as may left to her home brendan got up and ate some cereal and went for a long shower.

It was 11:10 am by the time brendan got out the shower he dress and put his green-white bandana and headed out the the door where he say may stading there very impatient.

"What took you so long." Asked may. "Did I take long it only felt like a few minutes."

"Well it felt like about an hour."Said may. "Okay may im sorry that I took so long." "You sound cute when you apologise brendan." Uhh..okay?" Thats one strange girl. Thought brendan.

He was still in thoughts and coudlnt hear anything "Brendan did you hear that.

Brendan,brendan BRENDAN WAKE UP!." "HUH?" The white haired boy said. "Did you heard that loud noise?" May said. "

No I didnt but lets go check it out brendan said.

"HELP ME oh hi brendan." Hi dad umm why are you being chased by two little wolf like pkmn and screaming like a maniac."

"well ill explain later just get one of those three pokeballs." Ok dad go pokeball. A small little mudfish pkmn came out. Mudkip! Brendan use an attack move now." Said his dad.

"Ok mudkip use tackle. The mudfish pkmn obey and tackled one of the poochyena, then the other poochyena takled the mudkip. "hey no fair two agianst one, may get another pokeball and help me out."

ME!" Uhh who else has a name like may." " OK OK Dont push me. May reached over the bag. "GO pokeball. In seconds a little chick pkmn appeared. "Torchic" It said. " Umm may can you use an attack now.

" What attack moves does torchic have." " I think scratch may." Brendan said. "Ok Torchic use scratch attack now." Use tackle mudkip!"

And both pkmn attack the two poochyena. " Another scratch torchic." Mudkip use water gun now." And with that the two poocheyena ran away. " Yay we did it brendan yay." Yeah we did may we did."

Well" said professor. " Lets head to my lab this isnt a good place to chat. And they started heading back to littleroot town. " Hey may I hope my dad doesnt say about going to a journey us two.

"Wait what!" Said May. "Oh nothing." Smiled brendan. "Jerk" Mumbled may.

" When they went inside the lab. " So son" said professor. How was the move." " You did hear about my unconscious.'" "Yes your mom did tell me about that hehe.

" And brendan who is this cute girlfriend of yours." " Dad she is not my girlfriend." Im just kidding brendan."

May Turned away to hide the blush from her face. " Her name is may dad and she is a friend of mine." " Well hello there may." Said Professor birch.

"Your normans daughter right." Yes I am professor." "Anyways" Said professor birch. "Here are some pokeballs an two pokedex for each of you."Here it comes said brendan.

" Why do We need this professor birch?" May asked. Brendan and professor birch said at the same time. "Your going to start a journey." Wha wha you mean with brendan!" "Wait what!" Said brendan.

"Yes may you and brendan are starting a journey together,both of your moms already know." "So I have to travel with this woman!" "MY NAME IS NOT WOMAN BRENDAN ITS MAY GET IT RIGHT NEXT TIME!" "jerk"

" Well with that out of the way you guys may begin your journey." Said professor birch. See you kids in a year or so." A year traveling with you wo-may, thats going to be painful." Tell me about it. After some silence. "Well brendan ill see you in a hour and DONT BE LATE."

**DAvEy: That was chapter 3 hope u enjoyed it**

**LAteRz **

**DAvEy(=**


	4. The Journey Begins

**DAvEy: Hey guys back with a new chapter**

**(I Noe i took so freaking long) **

**Disclaimer: I Dont own PkMn/characters**

**Enjoy**

**-DAvEy**

The Journey Begins

Brendan was at his home packing his backpack. "Lets see,hmm." He clipped his pokeballs on his waist then he stuffed some potion he had then he went down next to his computer.

"what should I take,my ipod or my ds. Umm so hard to choose. I know ill ask may." So brendan went outside and may was waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go B." "What did you call me?"

"Oh nothing brendan,anyways are you ready to go." "Yeah I just want to ask you something may?" "Uh...sure brendan." "What should I take my ipod or my ds."

"Neither." Said may raising her eyebrow. "Why not?"Brendan asked. "Well" started may, were going to be traveling so you would run out of battery." "Okay, ill be back right back may."

"Hurry up then I dont want to wait for you another hour." Yelled may. Brendan went home and got his ipod charger and his earphones and plugged them in.

"Fully charged and full of music im ready to begin my journey." As Brendan went out may and brendans mom came out. "May"said mays mom kate.

"Here are some running shoes they will help you out on your journey. "Here are yours brendan." Brendans mom caroline said. "Well I guess this is goodbye.

" Brendan said. And they went up to route 101. As they headed up brendan took out his ipod. "Hey May I decided that I brought my ipod instead of my ds."

"Idiot" mumbled may. As they kept walking on route 101 a raccoon looking pkmn appeared.

Brendan took out his pokedex and pointed at the pokemon the pokedex said:

Zigzagoon, the TinyRaccoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it.

"Cool a Zigzagoon." Bredan then notice his pokedex that it it had a camera lens and he said. "No freaking way!"

" He then looked in his pokedex options that said pokecam and pokevid. Brendan turned the camera on and say may tying her shoes.

" Hey may look." May looked up and flash the camera went. " Ow you idiot what the hell was that." " I took your picture may I think ill put as a wallpaper on my ipod."

" The pain with you" Brendan turned on his ipod and ut his earphones on and put it full blast. May was calling him but all brendan heard was rock music.

Then may got so mad she used full force and slapped brendan across the face. Brendan lowered his ipod. "Ow what the hell was that for you-you." Say brendan say it."

"You ass" May just rolled her eyes. "anyways dumb ass were here at the pokemon center in oldale town,we should book a room because its late already.

"Ok may" Said brendan while rubbing his left cheek. Once they both headed in the poke-center they went up to nurse joy. " Are theyre any rooms left." Asked may.

"Let me check on the computer." Said nurse joy. "Yes we have one room left its a room with two separate beds,would you like that room."

"Sure!" Said may. "Here are your keys enjoy your stay." "Thanks nurse joy." As they headed in the room. "I call dibs to take a shower first."

"Oh no you dont!" "Why not may you take forever in showers" So do you!" " Thats because I want to empress you" "what"

" I said thats because there are windows in my shower." "Ok whatever" said may "Just hurry up and shower" As brendan went inside he opened his backpack

(IDK why he took it to the restroom)

and took out his ihome

(thats why)

and plugged it and searched for a loud song to annoy may. He put the song affliction

(which is a sort of a loud song)

and put the volume on full. Meanwhile may was resting In her bed when all of a sudden she hears loud music.

"BRENDAN!" brendan felt like singing and he started

Every night devise  
New heights in genocide.  
Lover I am loveless.

May was about to go and shut it off she found the door was lock. May tried to pick the lock but it was no use after about 10 mins of loud and noisy music

(As May recalls)

When he got out of the shower when he opened the door and POW an punch in the face. " F***" Was all the white haired boy said.

"What was that for may!" "Thats for putting your loud ass music B BOY." "Oh so thats what you called me back in littleroot."

"Yes I did NOW DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT." "Did I ever tell you that your pretty." " Whatever you get your ass now get out its my turn to shower."

"ok bitch" What did you say" " I said hurry up miss." " Ok" After about an hour she got out while brendan charged it and played some games. "What time is it" said may. "Its 11:30pm."

"well may im going to sleep see you in the morning. "Night brendan."

"Night May"

**DAvEy: well that was chapter #4 im going to try to update every day**

**but those dam cst get me so tired lol**

**Well i guess ill see you next chapter**

**oh wait i forgot pkmn are going to appear more and will understand humans on chapter 5 and**

**so on well thats it hoped you enjoy my fanfic with only four short chapters**

**LAtErZ**

**-DAvEy(=**


	5. Road To Petalburg

**DAvEy: Heres chapter 5 pkmn understand humans  
sweet.**

**Mudkip: So do i get a nickname.**

**DAvEy: You sure do.**

**Mudkip: What is it**

**DAvEy:Read to find out.**

**Mudkip: Fine...**

**DAvEy: Say the disclamier kip-mudkip.**

**Mudkip:_ dam it almost slipped of his mouth  
_Davey does not own pkmn/characters.**

**DAvEy: enjoy.**

**-DAvEy(=  
**

Road To Petalburg

It was 8:30 next morning. Brendan was the first one to get up from bed. (that's strange.)

He headed for the shower and then headed for breakfast. "Mudkip come on out!"

The mud-fish pkmn came out of his pokeball. "Here mudkip have some pkmn food."

The pkmn then said. "WTH is this!" "Mudkip..you-you can talk." "Uhh duh"

"I thought we couldn't understand each other!" "Me either" Said the mudkip.

"Until I learn to speak/understand human speech." " That's a awesome mudkip"

Said the white haired trainer. "But how did you learn to speak english?"

"Well" Started mudkip. "You see pkmn can understand/talk to only their trainer."

"So if I say something to may she wont understand only me and you."

"As well as her pkmn she could understand them but we can't."

"_I hope may wont freak out about her pkmn talking to her." _Thought brendan.

"So how would you like to train for a while since may is asleep." Asked brendan.

"Sure you have been slaking off too much B-boy" Said the little mudfish pkmn.

"Did you just call me B-boy." "Yes whats wrong with that do you hate that nickname."

"Cuz I can think of more." "Or because of _MAY." _Said mudkip in a low voice.

"What did you say mudkip" "_I_ said when are you going to nickname me."

"Well what kind of nickname would you like?" Said brendan as they headed out the center.

"Ummm.. Lets see how about bluey." Said brendan "That sounds kind of gay" Said mudkip

as a gay couple was walking by. "Shut up mudkip they're some right here you know."

One of the gay guy turned around,"Stupid kid I should go and-" "Its okay" Said the other guy.

"Tonight well have some angry se- (ahem...moving on) "How about muddy said mudkip?"

"That name is overused." "Uhh how about kippers!" Said brendan.

"What did I say before but this time kind of ga-" "DONT SAY it."

"How dirtbag." Said brendan." "DIRTBAG what kind of lame nick name is that."

"What im trying my best." _"Trying to call me I should call you d*****bag,a-hole"  
_"Well how about m-" Brendan was interrupted by a wild poochyena.

"Mudkip lets start out training." "Im read whenever you are."

"Okay mudkip start with tackle." The wild poocheyena dodge.

"_What an ass" _Thought mudkip,and got tackled by the ild pkmn. "Okay mudkip use mud slap!"

Mudkip picked up some dirt and got it inside the wild pkmn eye's. The poochyena screamed

as the dirt when inside his eye's. "Ok mudkip one more tackle. Mudkip tackled him and the

wild pkmn looked weak. "Go pokeball!" Yelled brendan. The pokeball bounced a few times and

them stayed still. "Sweet, looks like you have a new friend mudkip." "Thats sounds awesome."

As they headed back to the center they went to look for may. "But you still havent gave me a nickname

yet." whined the mudfish pkmn. "ill ask may for help on a nickname,on inside your pokeball so nurse joy can heal you."

"Okay,but when I come out again you better have a nickname for me."  
Said mudkip.

"Here are your pkmn. Said nurse joy. "Thanks" Said brendan as he walked away and went to the room

to look for may. When he was about to go inside the room may came out. "Oh they're you are." said the brown 15 year old.  
"Yup I went for outside for some training and caught a pkmn." "Without me! You jerk." "Im sorry I didn't-you know-i-what."  
"Im just kidding with you b-boy." "Anyways I think we should head for petalbrug so I can tell my dad that I am a trainer."  
"Ok,hey may can I ask you a question?" "Sure brendan,whats up?" "Whats a good nickname for mudkip,besides muddy."

"How about kippers,thats a cute name." Inside mudkips pokeball.... "Kippers,what kind of freakend name is that may,  
your as bad as brendan,

i want a kool name not a sh***y name, Latios your both disappointing."  
"Well I guess kippers it is."

So as both left the pokemon center and headed for route 102. "So may what other pkmn are you going to catch around here."  
"I don't know brendan, I guess we should look for o-"  
"Hey you" They were interrupted by two trainers. "Are you taking to me?" Brendan asked.  
"Well you idiot,both of you lets a have a double battle!" "Ok your on you little freak,are you ready may." Said brendan.

"Yup lets do this." May and brendan won leaving the two boys disappointed . ( dont feel like describing the battle.)  
The two boys lost money and as may and brendan kept walking away,the two boys were just arguing about the battle they just lost.  
Just as they were about to head for petalburg, they were stoped by a girl and brendan battled here and won.

"Guess the training really helped us a lot." Said the white haired trainer. And with that they made it to petalburg city.

**DAvEy: that was chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it**

**Kippers: Well i guess this is my nickname**

**DAvEy: Sure is...anyways hope you enjoy it  
and i yes the ending is crappy cuz i was tired.**

**LAtErZ**

**-DAvEy(=  
**


	6. The Green Freak

**DAvEy: Sup Guys im back with chapter 6 and...**

**Kippers: And ill get a new nickname.**

**DAvEy: No...so anyways enjoy chapter 6  
**

**Note: When i type_ like this _it means  
characters are thinking.  
**

**Kippers: Dont Have to be an ass about it...**

**DAvEy: ****Just say the disclaimer.**

**Kippers: *Sighs* DAvEy does not own  
PKMN Games/Characters  
**

**-DAvEy(=**

**The Green Freak**

As Brendan and may,made it to petalburg,brendan stopped and was looking around the city.

**May: **Whats the matter b-boy,were here already.

**Brendan:** I know i just cant find the pokemart,do you see it,do they always  
hide like that.

**May:** Did you look in front of you instead of guessing where to go...

**Brendan: **Oh,he he, thanks may.

**May:** no problem b-boy.

**Brendan: **Go see your dad may, ill be in the pokemart buying some items, you need anything.

**May: **Will you buy them for me?

**Brendan:** No.

**May: **Jerk**  
**

**Brendan: **Ass

**May: **Slut.

**Brendan:** Whor- (Anyways.._ahem)_

**May: **Thats mean brendan you dont have to say all those big words to me.

But brendan had already left.

**May:** Oh so now you just leave me here like an idiot thanks a lot brendan! YOU FREAKEND STUPID ASS JERK!  
WTF ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT,U FREAKEND IDIOTS!

Most people that were around were confused of what was going on with may.

**Boy: **Mommy whats wrong with

**Mom: **She probably going through PMS.

**Boy: **What does that mean mommy.

**Mom: **you'll find out when your older._ Stupid kid.  
_

**May:**_ I'm NOT GOING THROUGH PMS YOU STUPID ASS LADY._

_**Inside the mart**_

**Brendan: **What should i buy.

**?:** You should come with me little boy.

**Brendan: **Who said that?

**?:** I did.

**Brendan: **who?

**?: **Me!

**Brendan: **Who?

**?: **_Latios is he an idiot._ NEVERMIND I WAS TRYING TO KIDNAP YOU THEN DO BAD THINGS TO YOU.  
BUT-oh..hey...i-i-i-i got-got-gotta go bye.

**Brendan: **What the hell was that all about,anyway uhh lets see, i want three potions,three pokeballs,and one paralyze heal.

**Brendan: **Thanks,now i need to find the gym and may.

As brendan headed outside the pokemart and went to the pokemon center to ask were the gym was

**Nurse Joy:** Cant you read signs idiot,it isnt confusing you know,kyogre this new generation is retarded.

**Brendan: **Ok dont have to take it up the anal you PMS freak.

Brendan headed out side pokemon center to find the gym,but felt stupid to see that the gym was on  
a couple steps away from his.

**Brendan:** _Am i really an idiot...nah. Screw that dam nurse.  
_

Brendan headed inside and saw may and the gym leader norman were talking.

**Norman: **So may you finally your going to travel...alone.

**May:** No dad im actually traveling with someone.

**Norman: **Is it a girl or a bo-

**Brendan: **Hey may that lady at the pkmn center has issues and at the pkmn mart i was almost asked to get rap-

**May: **BRENDAN! this is my dad the gym leader norman,dad this is *sighs* Brendan.

**Brendan:** Hey there sir.

**Norman: **Hey there brendan,are you may's boyfriend.

**May: **Ewww dad what the hell.

**Norman: **What?

**May: **Dont ever say that again dad EVER.

**Norman: **Anyways-

The gym doors opened and everyone turned around and saw a boy in a green shirt green pants green shoes  
and green hair.

**Brendan:** Isnt he a freak.  
whispered brendan.

**May:** B-boy shut and be nice.

**Wally: **Umm hi are there are you norman.

**Norman: **Yes your are uh...oh right your wally right.

**Wally: **_Damm his daughters hot! _Yeah i came for my pokemon, since im moving to verdanturf and i want a pokemon  
of my own.

**Norman: **Well heres my pokemon zigzagoon and a pokeball.

**Wally: **Wow thank you very much norman.

**Norman:** May and brendan why dont you help wally catch his first pokemon.

**B&M: **Sure!

**Wally: **_Aww that guy has to come to dammit i just wanted the hot girl to come damm._  
Uhh yea sure come on guys.

As they headed for route 102...

**May: **So you whats up wally.

**Wally:** What your name.

**May: **Its may and that idiot over there is brendan.

**Brendan: **Im right here you know!

**Wally: **So are you guys-

**B&M: **Rayquaza no!

**Wally:** Oh..._Sweet shes single._

When they reached the grass area...

**Wally: **What do i do know?

**Brendan: **Uhh you walk around the grass until a pkmn appears.

**May: **Brendan be nice hes new at this.

**Brendan: **But its common sense may.

**May: **B-boy shut the hell up before i slap you.

**Wally: **I want a green pkmn. What kind green pkmn are their may.

**Brendan:** Your obsessed with green dude. Brendan whispered.

May finds a stick and and stabs him in the arm.

**Brendan: **Oww F***END SH** MAY WTF OWW MY F***END ARM IS BLEEDING  
WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU WOMAN.

And may just stabbed him again in the leg.

**May: **What did i tell you brendan dont EVER call me woman again.

**Brendan: **OKAY IM SORRY F*** OWW MY F***END ARM AWW F***

**May: **Oh stop complaining.

**Wally: **Whoa a GREEN PKMN COME BACK HERE HEY HEY!

**Brendan: **Told you he was obsessed with green.

**May: **Oh! shut up.

**Wally: **Go zigzagoon.

The raccoon pkmn appear out of his pokeball

**Wally: **Whats the name of this pkmn may?

**May: **Idk let me take out my pokedex.

**Pokedex: **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions.  
Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.

**Wally: **A ralts that GREEN PKMN IS MINE! Go zigzagoon use tackle.

**May: **Wow i guess he is a green freak.

**Brendan: **Told may ima go to the pkmn center and fix my big ass cut.

Blood was gushing out of his arm

**May: **You dont need to exaggerate.

But as soon as she turned around

**May: **Oh my latios,brendan im so sorry oh crap brendan please forgive me

**Wally: **zigzagoon,use growl and then tackle.

Ralts just stood their and got damaged. Wally ha heard the conversation that brendan and may were having.

**Wally: **_Hope may stays. _Go pokeball.

After a couple seconds.

**Wally: **Wow yes i caught my first pkmn yes finally. May,brendan i-  
Holy crap what happend to you brendan.

**Brendan: **May stabbed me with a stick.

**Wally: **Ow, that must have hurt.

**Brendan: **Yeah it did.

**May: **Lets take him to the center.

When they got there..

**Joy: **He'll be fine just try not to move your arm a lot.

**Brendan: **Okay thanks nurse joy.

**May: **Nurse joy can we get a room right now.

**Joy: **Sure,for you three?

**May: **No,Just two.

**Joy: **Okay, yup here's a room with two beds,would you like that one?

**May: **Yes please.

Nurse joy handed the keys to brendan and may and they headed out the center to the gym.

**May: **Im so sorry brendan,will you forgive?

**Brendan: **Yes may i said that i did couple times.

**Wally: **So i caught the ralts.

**May: **You did congratulations.

**Wally: **Thanks.

As they went in the gym,norman was waiting for them.

**Norman: **So,did you catch your first pkmn wally?

**Wally: **Yes i did it was all thanks to may.

**May: **Oh stop.

**Brendan:**_ I also helped you Assh****._

**Wally:**Well i got to go my parents are waiting for here's your pkmn norman,and thanks for your help.  
Bye norman,bye may.

**N&M: **Bye.

**Brendan: **_What An- D***._

The sun had set and it was time for may and brendan to head back to the pkmn center.

**May: **Well dad we have to go now and sleep so we can wake up early.

**Norman: **Okay guys,go get a good night sleep,and dont do dirty things in the room.

**May: **eww dad.

**Norman: **Just kidding.

**Brendan: **_I wish._

**May: **Well bye dad.

**Norman: **Okay Bye guys.

**Brendan: **Peace norman.

They headed to the the center and went in their rooms. Brendan got his ipod and went and shower.

**May: **Just don't put the music to loud.

**Brendan: **Got it.

Brendan and went in and plugged his ipod and ihome and choose the a song.  
He began to sing along the song Rabbits Are Road Kill On Route 37.

**Brendan: **What once did exist,Now is meaningless And doesn't it seem funny  
How soon you forget All the word that lost their way. But i remember,i remember.

Brendan did not put his music loud and may heard him sing.

**May: **He has a good voice.

She got her pokedex and found the recorder and went in the restroom.  
She began to record brendan singing.

**Brendan: **Desperation devastation All I truly know is isolation  
self-damnation All life that i know,Was shed and worthless now.

May was recording everything,then the song stopped and brendan turned off  
the got out as fast as she could. Brendan had changed and was  
heading for his bed. may went in and showered. By the time may got out  
and dried her hair brendan was already asleep with his ipod on and charging.

**May: **_Goodnight b-boy,he looks cute asleep._

**DAvEy: Well that was a long chapter,hope you enjoyed it.**

**Kippers: But i didn't even appear.**

**DAvEy: you will...next chapter.**

**Kippers: i better.**

**DAvEy: You will anyways again hope you enjoyed**

**LAtErZ.**

**-DAvEy(=  
**


	7. Break

**DAvEy: Im back here with chapter 7  
this chapter is kind of harsh with  
couple cussing**

**Kippers: So do i get to come out.**

**DAvEy: yes you do.**

**Torchic: how about me**

**Kippers: *muumbles* no one cares.**

**Torchic: What?**

**Kippers: i said say the disclaimer.**

**Torchic: really can i davey.**

**DAvEy: Sure why not.**

**Torchic: okay yay Davey does not own PKMN ChARACTERS/games**

**DAvEy: Enjoy**

**-DAvEy(=  
**

Break

May had woken up early the next moring. She dress and went down  
to breakfast to grab a bite. As she ate she took out her pokeball and  
released torchic.

**May: **Hi there,you must be hungry i bet you are.

**Torchic: **You bet i am.

**May: **What? Did you just talk to me?  
May asked a little freaked out.

**Torchic: **May its like this...  
And thats how we understand each other,just like brendan and kippers  
They understand but we cant nor can he to us.

**May: **Thats pretty cool.

**Torchic: **I know right.

**May: **Wanna go train and catch some new friends.

**Torchic: **Sure.

As they headed outside the pkmn center,they headed for route 104.  
And they began they're training. May saw a bird looking pkmn.

**May: **What pkmn is that?

**Torchic: **Idk.

**Pokedex:** Taillow, the Tinyswallow Pokémon.  
Taillow has a fierce personality,  
never backing down,  
even against the most powerful opponents.

**May:** It looks powerful are you up to the challenge flare?

**Flare: **Is that my nickname?

**May: **Uhh...yeah why you don't like it.

**Flare: **I...Love it,thanks may.

**May: **Okay lets do this.

**Meanwhile...**

The White haired rookie trainer had just gotten up couple hours after may.  
He dress and went to eat.

**Brendan: **_wonder where may went?  
_He thought to him self. he released kippers.

**Brendan: **Hey Buddy wanna eat.

**Kippers: **Finally you release me and yes i am hungry.

After they ate they were about to head out the center when may walked in.

**May: **Hey b-boy its about time you get up.

**Brendan: ** want to keep going on the road.

**May: **Yup

As they headed out the center they continued onto route 104  
they saw a little lake next a little cabin.

**May: **Hey brendan lets go for a swim.

**Brendan: **Aww but may we still have to cross petalburg woods.

**May: **So?

**Brendan: **What do you mean so. We're going to be late to rustboro city.

**May:** Can't we take a break, the league isnt for like a year and four months.  
You have plenty of time to get a gym badge.

**Brendan: **Fine i guess.

**May:**Yeah! thats awesome.

**Brendan: **_Sure why n-_

**Billy: **Hey you old man in dark&red shirt you will have to get pass me before  
you can head to the lake.

Brendan turned around mad but didnt show it.

**Brendan: **Are you talking to me.

**Billy: **No sh*t who else has f***end white hair.

**Fisherman: ***Sighs* I love that kid.

**Brendan: **_Attitude. _So what u finally you got your Period. That's nice.  
May is it the time of the month yet for that young lady over there.

**Billy: **Are you calling me a girl.

**Brendan: **Uhh no Sh*t dumb-ass.

**Billy:** Listen assh***, Just cuz i ba**ed your mom you dont have to be piss about it.  
Is she still sore.

**Crowd**: OH! Your going to take that from him.

At this point brendan got mad and began to say even more bad things to billy.

**Brendan: **Listen you trans-

**Crowd: **OH!

**Brendan:** Just because you think your cool with your words doesn't mean your a real man.

**Crowd: **OH!

**Brendan: **But remember what happened that day.

**Crowd: **WTF?

**Billy: **What day old man.

**Brendan: **The day you confessed to me that you cut off your pen** and that your gay.

**Crowd: **OH! BURN!

By now billy was getting burn bad so he said...

**Billy: **Bet you haven't even f***ed your girlfriend yet.

**Crowd: **OH!

**Brendan: **Oh she good in bed but don't forget that time you sold yourself to your dad  
and his friends which they penetrated you and had there plus some couple guys came in  
and i heard they shoved their d***s up your mouth and ass and c** inside you and your  
dad told me you s*** and puked br***s.

**Crowd: **Ewww! thats gross what do they do with this kid  
He is gay.

By this time billy got hurt he ran home and the crowd just cheered and left seconds later.

**May: **Brendan about the se-

**Brendan: **I know i'm sorry but i had to say something will you forgive me.

**May: **But other than that you burn that kid. Where did you come up with the penetr-

**Brendan: **Don't ask.

They changed to their beach clothes. Brendan was the first one to go in the water.

**Brendan: **Come on may get in the water is good.

**May: **Ummm brendan can you turn around.

**Brendan: **Why?

**May:** JUST DO IT B-BOY.

**Brendan: **okay.

Brendan just turned around put was still peeking

**Brendan: **_Wow she looks hot._

**May: **_Dammit he still saw me little pervert._

When the sun was setting, they both got out the water and changed.

**May: **So should we head to the woods b-boy.

Brendan didn't hear because he was listening to his Ipod.

**Brendan:** Hey Miss Murder can I

**May: **Brendan.

**Brendan: **Hey Miss Murder can I

**May: **Brendan!

**Brendan: **Make beauty stay if I,

**May: **BRENDAN!

**Brendan: **Take my life

**May: **BRENDAN!

**Brendan: **Whoa-oh-ohh

May slapped him in the face.

**Brendan: **Oww what was that for.

**May: **It was for you to pay attention.

**Brendan: **Okay im paying attention now.

**May: **Should we head and stay at the woods or should we head back to the center.

**Brendan: **That's an easy one the center.

**May: **Okay then lets go back.

**Brendan: **Can i put my earphones now.

**May: **No!

**Brendan: **Dammit.

They went back where the place they came from and went back to petalburg  
they headed to the pkmn center and asked for a room.

**Joy: **Well all we have is a room with one bed,is that okay.

**May: **Are sure there is still a room with two beds.

**Joy: **No sorry.

**Brendan: **Will take it.

**May: **What!

**Joy: **Okay here are your keys have a nice evening.

**J&B: **_That shut her up._

All Brendan had in his mind was one thing,sleeping next to may.  
He headed for the shower and a while later did may. As they  
headed for bed.

**May: **Don't YOU DARE try anything on me GOT THAT.

**Brendan: **Okay may.

**May: **Whatever.

**DAvEy: i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Flame: i got a nickname.**

**Kippers: i need some F***end friends.**

**DAvEy: Kippers! you will next chapter.**

**Kippers: finally.**

**LAteRz**

**-DAvEy(=  
**


	8. Petalburg Woods PT1

**DAvEy: Hey guys whats up i haven't uploaded in a while  
I noe im sorry about that. i just got out of skool and i had  
other things to do.**

**Kippers: *****Whispers* your just lazy.**

******DAvEy: What**

******Kippers: Oh nothing**

******DAvEy: Anyways here's another chapter kippers say  
Disclaimer will you.**

******Kippers: Sure its what i do.**

******DAvEy: What do you mean.**

******Kippers: Me and Flare Are just in our pokeballs While  
brendan and may get all the fun.**

******Flare: yup.**

******DAvEy: You noe what thats true for the rest of my chapter im going to  
release you guys more often.**

******K&F: yay!**

******Kippers: DAvEy: does not own PKMN Games/Characters.**

******DAvEy: enjoy.**

******-DAvEy(=  
**

Petalburg Woods PT.1

**May: **_Its just a dream.  
_

She thought to herself.

**May's Dream**

She chasing someone in the woods.

**May: **Wait for me.

After they both stopped, may saw his face.

**May: **Brendan.

**Brendan: **I love you may.

**May: **Brendan...

Brendan reached her hand and pulled her close to him.  
He then picked up her chin and he went closer to her face,  
until they got two inches away from each other.  
They blushed and brendan kissed her.

May woke up scared.

**May: **_Its just a dream._

She repeated. May checked the time on brendan's ipod._  
_

**May: **Its too early to get up.

She said as she saw that the ipod said 1 A.M.  
After about an hour tossing and turning she finally  
fell asleep.

The sun rose. Some of the sun light got through  
the corner of the curtins and the sun rays hit  
brendan and may both woke up at the same time.

It took them two minutes to realize that may was  
around brendan's arms. Brendan closed his eyes  
a bit and heard may scream.

**Brendan:** *yawn* whats wrong may.

**May: **Im around your shoulder get the hell away  
from me!

**Brendan: **Umm may i think you were the one  
who wrapped around my shoulders.

**May: **You lier.

**Brendan: **Its true i woke up around two-thirty last night  
and you were saying i love you too and kissing you pillow.

May was blushing,she knew brendan saw.

**Brendan: **So,who's the lucky guy you like.

**May: **Its-its no one.

**Brendan: **Okay may,whatever you say.

They both headed to the cafeteria and ate breakfast.  
May was just lost in her thoughts about the dream.

**May: **_What was that dream all about, do i like him  
am i going to be with him?_

May was just staring at her cereal plate.

**Brendan: **Whats wrong may, you look like your lost  
in your thoughts. You haven't eaten yet.

**May: **Huh? Oh its nothing B-Boy.

As soon as they finished eating they headed outside.

**Brendan: **Well lets get going may we have to get  
pass the woods today.

**May: **Woods!

And she flash-backs of her pervious dream was  
coming all over again.

**Brendan: **Yup, lets hurry to the woods so we can  
find the exit faster.

As they headed back to where the lake was,  
a trainer went up to brendan and said.

**Cindy: **Hey you lets battle.

**Brendan: **Alright, whats the rules.

**Cindy: **Two-on-two.

**Brendan: **Okay lets go.

**Cindy: **Go zigzagoon and wingull.

**Brendan: **Go, kippers and poochyena.

**Cindy: **Nice nickname for your mudkip.

**Brendan: **Thanks but less talk more battle.

**Cindy: **You got it, wingull use water gun,zigzagoon use sand attack.

**Brendan: **Kippers use tackle on zigzagoon, poochyena use bite on wingull.

**Cindy: **Wingull try to fly higher while water gun at the same time.

Brendan's mudkip directly hit zigzagoon while poochyena missed and  
got hit by ice cold water.

**Cindy: **Grr wingull use peck on mudkip zigzagoon use tackle on**  
**poochyena.

**Brendan: **Mudkip use water-gun on zigzagoon, poochyena use  
bite on wingull.

**Cindy: **No Zigzagoon. Its all up to you wingull, use water gun on poochyena.

**Brendan: **Are you okay poochyena.

**Poochyena:** Yeah brendan i am okay.

**Brendan: **Okay poochyena,kippers use tackle at the wingull.

**Cindy: **use water gun again wingull.

Wingull fainted.

**Cindy: **That was a great battle brendan.

**Brendan: **Yeah it was thanks for the battle.

**Cindy:** Take care you two.

**B&M: **Thanks you too.

As they continue to walk they made it to the entrance of he woods.  
May also felt better she convince herself it was just a dream.

**Brendan: **Are you ready may.

**May: **Yup lets go in b-boy.

As they both went inside the woods brendan was only hoping for one thing.

**Brendan: **_I hope she holds my hand._

Some thing caught brendan's eye and he took out his pokedex.

**Brendan: **What type of pkmn is that.

**May: **I think its a cascoon.

**Brendan: **Well lets find out.

**Pokedex: **Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon. Silcoon is the evolved form of Wurmple.  
Using its thread to attach itself to a tree branch, it waits to evolve to its next stage.  
When it grows thirsty, it drinks the dew that collects on its string.

**Brendan: **Guess the professors daughter was wrong.

**May: **Oh shut up im not a pokedex you know.

**Brendan: **Well im going to catch it. Come out poochyena.

**Poochyena: **Are you going to catch it.

**Brendan: **Yup.

**Poochyena: **It looks useless.

**Brendan: **Shut up...poochyena use tackle attack.

**Brendan: **all right. poochyena watch out for his attack.

**Poochyena: **Its a guy?

**Brendan: **I dont know.

**Poochyena: **It just keeps using harden thats all slicoon knows.

**Brendan: **Who cares just keep tackling it.

Poochyena gave it a hard tackle attack causing silcoon almost faint.

**Brendan: **Poochyena that's enough go pokeball.

After that the pokeball moved three times it stop.

**Brendan: **Well, Looks like you guys have a new buddy.

**May: **Well you caught brendan.

**Brendan: **Yes i did may...

As brendan and may kept walking brendan saw an item.

**Brendan: **Hey look may, there's a free item i'm going to get it.

**May: **Brendan wait watch out for that...

**Bug Catcher: **Hey you!

**May: **trainer...

**Brendan: **What do you want, i'm in a hurry to get that free item  
before someone takes it away.

**Bug Catcher: **Well you'll have to see my bug pokemon to get pass me!

**Brendan: ***sigh* Fine.

**May: **Try to warn but no brendan here wants a free item.

**Brendan: **Oh shut up.

**May: **Don't tell me to shut u...

**Brendan: **So what are the rules.

**May: **Hey i'm talking to you brendan.

**Bug Catcher: **Lets make it four-on-four.

**Brendan:** Ok_,maybe i can ditch this girl. _After i get my item.

**May: **Oh no you don't,you have to get past her first.

**Bug Catcher: **Yes pass me first. If i win i keep it.

**Brendan: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME FREE ITEM!

**May: ***whisper* F***end idiot.

**Brendan: **What?

**May: ***Simile's* Oh nothing.

**Brendan: ***Whisper* Ass...  
And if i win.

Bug Catcher and may whisper and negotiated they came up with  
something.

**Bug Catcher: **If you win you keep the free item and 1000 pokebucks.

**Brendan: **You got yourself a deal beautiful.

The Bug Catcher just blush but no one could see because of the darkness  
of the woods.

**May: **I don't think he means it he's been cocky.

**Brendan: **Lets get this battle on. Go kippers.

**Bug Catcher: **OMR! That's a beautiful name for a cool pokemon.

**B&K: ***Whisper* Its not a beautiful name.

**Kippers: ***Whisper* I'm not a F*G.

**Bug Catcher: **Anyways go wurmple.

**Brendan: **Kippers use water gun.

A jet stream of ice cold water hit wurmple and fainted.

**Brendan: **Are you serious only one hit.

**Bug Catcher: **Oh Shut up, it was a weak level and you had an advantage, my next one will crush you.

**Brendan: **Bring it on.

**Bug Catcher: **Go Wurmple.

**Brendan: **Another one.

**May: ***Sighs* I shouldn't have put those 500 bucks.

**Bug Catcher: **Yeah but this one is much stronger.

**Brendan: **Prove it.

**Bug Catcher: **Wurmple use poison sting.

**Brendan: **Kippers use water-gun.

**Bug Catcher: **Use tackle wrumple.

**Brendan: **Use water gun again mudkip.

**Bug Catcher: **Damn. My next will really crush you.

**Brendan: **Yeah yeah just bring your wrumple already.

**Bug Catcher: ***Gasp* Who did you know.

**Brendan: **It's obvious.

**Bug Catcher: **Okay Go wrumple.

**Brendan: **Water-gun kippers.

Wurmple fainted.

**Bug Catcher: **Hey I wasn't ready.

**Brendan: **Hurry up and send your last wrumple.

**Bug Catcher: **Go wrumple...

**Brendan: **Kippers use water-gun.

**Bug Catcher: **Damn i lost.

**Brendan: **Free item!

**May: **What is it.

**Brendan: **It's a paralyz heal.

**May: **That sucks.

**Brendan: **Its better than buying one.

**May: **That's true.

**Brendan: **And my money girls.

**Bug&M: **Fine here 500 each.

**Brendan: **Sweet.

As Brendan And may continue to walk...

**May: **Hey brendan i'm going to look for pokemon while were here wanna come.

**Brendan: **You know your right im going to look for some myself.  
Meet me here in about half-an-hour.

**May: **Okay see ya.

**Brendan: **Yup. _Screw that im going to sleep._

May Continued to look for pokemon for about 20 minutes.

**May: **_Only ten minutes left. I should start getting bac-aaaaaaaa_

**Aqua Grunt: **Looks like we got our prize.

Brendan woke up.

**Brendan: **Holy Sh*t i'm five minutes late,she probably waiting for me or somethig.

The white haired trainer continued to walk to his destination.  
As he waited for may hours passed.

**Brendan: **_Dammit where is that girl. Should start looking for here._

Brendan Turn on his ipod and continued to walk.

_**To Be Continued.**_

**DAvEy: Well here another chapter.  
will brendan find may and resuce her or will it be too late.  
ill try to update more often since its summer.**

**LAtErZ**

**-DAvEy(=  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DAvEy: sup guys i noe i haven't uploaded in while  
i've just been reading a couple fanfics...  
and i just liked the alvin and the chipmunks one...  
most are pretty good.  
Any Ways ill try to update more often and just a notice.  
this chapter sucks mybad on that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PKMN Games/Characters.  
And any song's.**

**NOTE: there is a song here **

**Song: Girls Not Grey**

**Band: AFI **

**DAvEy: Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Also you should listen to this song  
it pretty badass song.**

**DAvEy-(=  
**

Petalburg Woods PT.2

**Brendan: **_Damn it where is she. Maybe kippers can get her scent.  
_Kippers come on out.

**Kippers: **What do you want.

**Brendan: **I want you to catch may's scent.

**Kippers: **I'm not a dog you know.

**Brendan: **Go Poochyena, try to get may's scent will you?

**Poochyena: **I'll try.

**Meanwhile...**

**Aqua Grunt: **So what do we have here is it the devon guy we were  
after finally got caught.

**May: **Let me go you assh**es.

**Grunt: **Whoa! Language. Wait your not what we want.

The lights shine bright from the cave.

**May: **Huh who are you creeps.

**Grunt: **Same question here.

**May: **I'm not telling you let me f***ing go.

**Grunt: **You really got a mouth there.

**May: **Shut up!

**Grunt 2: **Did we get him.

**Grunt: **Nope but we have this person.

**Grunt 2: **What the hell man we where's the devon guy.

**Grunt: **I don't know.

**Grunt 2: **Oh my latias...

**Grunt: **_Sh*t I'm screwed._

**Back With Brendan...**

**Brendan: **Did you scent her yet poochyena.

**Poochyena:** No but i see a cave in her which isn't suppose to.

**Brendan: **Hmm thats weird. I better check this out.  
You guys return i'm going in.

Brendan returned his pkmn back to their balls, and put his earphones in his ear  
and played his ipod.

**Brendan:**_ I have to find may. What song should i put girls not grey sounds good right now._

**Ill lay me down tonight Much further down...**

Brendan then continued to go down the cave.

**Swim in the calm tonight This art does drown...**

**Brendan: **_Huh to paths...Dumb-asses they put signs  
to dungen to prisoner room.  
Guess im taking the prisoner room._

**(What Follows) Me as the whitest lace of light  
(Will Sollow Whole) Just Begs to be imbrued  
(What Follows) Has led me to this place  
where i belong, with all erase  
What follows...**

Brendan turn his ipod off. And heard people talking.

**Aqua Grunt: **Shut up will.

**May: **Why don't you let me go.

**Grunt: **I told You i can't do that.

**Brendan: **HEY YOU FA*  
LET HER GO.

**May: **Brendan?

**Grunt: **So, you're her boyfriend.

**Brendan: **_Not Yet..._no but you happend to have my friend.

**Grunt: **So?

**Brendan: **I Battle you if i lose you can call your friends and kill me.

**Grunt: **Sweet. And if i lose?

**Brendan: **You let her go.

**Grunt: **Deal.

**Brendan: **GO Kippers!

**Grunt: **Go poochyena!

**Brendan: **Ill let you go first.

**Grunt: **Bad idea kid. Poochyena use bite.

**Brendan: **Come on kippers you can handle one bite attack.  
Kippers use water gun.

**Grunt: **Ughh poochyena use tackle.

**Brendan: **Now you try a tackle kippers.

**Grunt: **What! how can my poochyena faint so easily.

**Brendan: **Well you are a grunt.

**Grunt: **Gee thanks for the complement. But now i will escape while you stay here.

The Grunt pulls out a dynamite.

**Brendan: **WTF! where did you get those.

**Grunt: **Somewhere...

The grunt started to make the dynamite a count down of 10 minutes.

**Brendan: **Oh dude i'll pay you 800 pokebucks if you tell me.

**May: **Brendan...

**Grunt: **Really hmmm.

**May: **Brendan..!

**Brendan: **Please...

**May: **BRENDAN...

**Grunt: **How about 850.

**May: **BRENDAN!

**Brendan: **Deal.

**May: **BRENDAN!

**Brendan: **What!

**May: **Can you untie me now.

**Brendan: **Not now men are taking.

**May: **_As if you were a man..._

**Grunt: **Here I'll give you a 5 pack.

The dynamite was down to five minutes.

**Brendan: **Sweet.

As Brendan went to untie may...

**Grunt: **Holy sh*t the dynamite is down to four minutes. See you later.

**Brendan: **Dammit! Come on may lets go.

Brendan Put his Ipod on and got may's hand and they started to run...

**DAvEy: well i hope you enjoyed this chapter  
even though it's crap.**

**LAtEz**

**DAvEy(=  
**


End file.
